It could take years to find you
by cleopatra1
Summary: The sequel to Another Tragedy. Please check it out. Nem, L&L, jason and new character, more coming. Please read and review. On hiatus
1. Default Chapter

It could take years to find you.  
  
Author's note: The long waiting sequel of Another Tragedy. "Long waited" ha! Anyway.So I know I told you I had plans for Elizabeth, but they didn't work out, so please don't hate me how it turned out. Uh, my character Brittany is mine, you'll meet her soon. All the others are screwed with the writer's now, so, yeah. One more thing in the aftermath, I stated "I am an idiot with no commonsense whatsoever", that still stands. So to the prologue. Scroll down already! Geese!  
  
Prologue  
  
5 yrs later.  
  
Lucky Spencer got out of bed. He looked at the clock, 2:00 a.m. Lucky walked to the window and looked out of it. Port Charles was under a cloud of mist.  
Today was going to be especially hard. Today was the anniversary of Nickolas and Emily's death. Port Charles wasn't the same again. Coming out of his thoughts, he felt two arms circle his waist.  
"You okay?" The feminine voice asked.  
Lucky couldn't lie to her, "no".  
"Anything I can do?"  
"No."  
"Lucky, I'm starting to get worried, you haven't slept in a week."  
"I'm fine Liz."  
"Lucky, I know this is a hard week, it is for all of Port Charles."  
"They were too young to die."  
"I know, I know. Life is cruel."  
"I just don't get it Liz. There were no signs."  
"You know how Nick was. It was hard to sense something was wrong."  
"What about Emily? I could always sense something was up."  
"You didn't really talk to her, neither did I. So you couldn't sense trouble."  
"I should have been a better friend. I acted like she.didn't exist, again."  
"Don't have regrets Lucky. Emily said she didn't want you to."  
"Something about their deaths isn't right."  
"If I let you find out what isn't right, will you get some sleep?"  
"You shouldn't be worrying Liz."  
"Yes, but I want this child to have a worry free father." Lucky wrapped his arms around her 4-month old bulge of a stomach. They planed to name it Emily if it was a girl, and Nickolas if it was a boy.  
"I need closure, but I don't want to have you worry or hurt him."  
"In the morning, go and figure it out. Do what you have to do just come home when you do figure it out."  
"I will Liz, I will."  
"Two more things."  
"What?"  
"Promise me some things. Stop saying him. It's her. And call me every night."  
"Okay, promise."  
"Good. Now let's go to bed." Lucky lied down next to Liz, tomorrow he would start his hunt for the truth of their two dear friends death.  
  
Note: I was really trying for Liz and Jason! But it didn't happen, so my apologies. It was the only couple left! A preview for next chapter.Brittany debuts. 


	2. Chapter 1

It could take years to find you Chapter 1  
  
Author's note: Courtney fans: I have nothing against Courtney, and she just didn't fit in the story. So please don't stop reading just because what happened to her in my story. I am sorry for the wait, but I had some real important essays to do. Please review after you have read the chapter. That means you Sister of the Moon!  
  
Early the next morning, Lucky walked to Jason's penthouse. He climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. A moment later Jason answered the door.  
  
"Hey, Lucky what's up?" Jason greeted. This was an unexpected visit, not to mention it was pretty early. But showed Lucky in anyway, besides he was one of Emily's best friends.  
  
Lucky decided to get to the point. "I was hoping to talk to you about something." Jason was about to answer when another voice was heard.  
  
"Jason, who's at the door?" The feminine voice asked.  
  
"It's Lucky." Jason answered as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"Sorry to wake you up, Brittany." Lucky apologized.  
  
"That's okay I need to go to school anyway." Brittany said.  
  
A few years before Courtney had an unfortunate accident. She died at the General Hospital a few days later due to complications. Jason later met Brittany months later and they were soon engaged and living together in his penthouse.  
  
"How's Elizabeth?" Brittany asked.  
  
"Except the morning sickness? She's fine."  
  
"Yeah, the morning sickness always gets them. I know it affected Carly a lot."  
  
Carly gave birth to Morgan Matthews Corinthos a little after Emily's death. He is now almost five, and Michael is almost 12. The business is running smoothly and Sonny's family is safe.  
  
"I'm going to get dressed. Bye Lucky."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lucky sat on a chair across Jason. He once again cut to the chase. "Does Emily's death seem suspicious to you?"  
  
Jason was confused. Of course, Emily's death was suspicious. Jason thought. Jason tried his best to forget the week. A familiar pain spread through him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Something about Em's death, and Nickolas's as well, isn't right." Lucky explained.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. I was at Emily's grave yesterday and it seemed like it wasn't her. It was like, she wasn't there. I didn't fell sad and hollow as I was the last few years. But what are you getting at?"  
  
"You know how Port Charles though I was dead?" Lucky asked. He didn't flinch though, surprisingly, he guessed Helena heard of Nickolas's death and disappeared. The heir to the Cassadines was dead.  
  
"Yeah, so you are getting at.what? Emily and Nickolas are alive?" Jason spectated. Was it possible? Was his little sister alive?  
  
"It's only a theory." Lucky said, trying to not bring either of their hopes up.  
  
"Okay. So you came to me because." Jason was confused.  
  
"Can you get a copy of Emily and Nickolas's autopsy reports?" Connections, Jason realized. Lucky asked because of his connections.  
  
"Yeah, probably. How is that going to help though?"  
  
"I know certain things about Emily and Nickolas that might contradict the report." Lucky explained. They were his best friends after all.  
  
Jason thought this over.  
  
"How about I meet you at Kelly's after I get the reports and take Brittany to school?"  
  
"Sounds good. Meet you there."  
  
Lucky was going to close the door when Jason called him back. He looked back at Jason. He looked so vulnerable and emotional. This was a rare thing.  
  
"Do you really think Emily is alive?" Jason asked hopefully.  
  
"I sincerely hope so." Lucky said. He needed them to be. Emily and Nickolas. "Ditto." Lucky heard Jason say when he closed the door and walked to the stairs door. Opened it, and looked back, he would hate to disappoint Jason. He didn't think he could take the disappointment as well. 


	3. Chapter 2

It could take years to find you

Chapter 2

Lucky sat at an outside table of Kelly's, waiting for Jason to show up with Emily and Nickolas' autopsy reports. He hated to use Jason like this, only for his connections, but he needed to know. It had been bothering him for years. He had hid it and tried to forget about it, but the questions just didn't stop. It just continued to attack him. He felt right then that they were calling him to solve the mystery.

Lucky then saw out of the corner of his eye Jason approaching. He was carrying two folders in his right hand.

Jason sat down in the seat to the right of his. "Sorry, I took so long." He apologized with some remorse.

"That's okay. I never expected you to arrive on time given the circumstances anyway." Lucky said, swapping away the apology. He was already messing with Jason and his connections, so he should be the one apologizing.

Jason fingered the folders and hesitantly handed them over to him. He wanted to know if his little sister lived, really he did. But if she was still living, where did that leave them? Sure, that small hurt that was present in his heart would be healed, but would Emily want anything to do with him?

Lucky noticed Jason's hesitation and put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll worry about all else when we find out if my theory is correct."

Jason nodded and handed over the folders. Lucky looked at the two folders. Which should he look at first? Undecided, Lucky put one aside and put the other in front of him.

He opened the flap to find the name of Nickolas Cassadine in bold print.

Jason looked over Lucky's shoulder and saw the chosen folder of Nickolas Cassadine, Lucky's half-brother. Lucky studied and read for a few silent minutes while Jason just watched and waited. Patiently, or not, it didn't matter. Lucky didn't even sense he was there.

Lucky looked over at one page, set it aside and looked at another, then set that one aside. Jason saw this and his hopes began to sink, even if it wasn't his sister's autopsy.

"What are you looking for?" Jason asked as Lucky set aside a few more pages. It was now obvious he wasn't finding what he wanted.

"Scars. But I am not seeing a list of them. Usually on autopsy reports they report anything obvious like a birthmark, tattoo, or unique scar." Lucky said as he continued to look through the folder.

"Do they list the Cassadine tattoo?" Jason asked curiously.

"Yeah, but- oh, here it is!" Lucky said with a drop of joy. He was getting tired of reading irrelevant anatomy terms and so on.

"Okay, so now you have found it. What are you looking for exactly?" Jason asked as he called on his patience. It's not exactly everyday which you find out your sister and her friend could be alive.

"You remember when Nickolas was shot in the throat?" At Jason's nod and wince, Lucky continued. "He should have some kind of scar. How many people get shot in the throat anyway?"

"It's possible Nickolas somehow had it removed; he did have money growing from a tree." Jason noted. It all came with the Cassadine name.

"Yeah, but I highly doubt it. Nickolas wouldn't waste his money on such a small thing as that, and that injury was soon forgotten anyway." Lucky argued, continuing to search the list. "It's not here!" He exclaimed, with uncertain emotions. "But that doesn't directly mean he's alive. The examiner could have passed it, for all we know."

"Who was the examiner?" Jason asked he knew a couple of them after all those legal encounters that he had to take care of for Sonny.

"A Kimberly Rivera." Lucky said after finding the name listed in on of the front pages of the folder.

"Don't know her." Jason said and a thought came to him. "What about Nickolas' blood type?"

"It says A blood." Lucky said when he caught Jason's meaning. Nickolas had AB blood, it could be a mistake, but two mistakes known made it unlikely. "But that isn't true. Signs are pointing to this being a different person, but there's still the possibility that the folders got mixed up."

"It's a thought, but what about Emily's? Two people being switched would be rare." Jason argued.

Lucky turned his attention to Emily's folder. He quickly found the scar list because he knew where they were now. It listed a scar on the torso, which probably pointed to where Emily first got a lump removed, which later proved there was more. And it had it listed on the right breast. He couldn't tell if that was true, though, he never learned too much of the first surgery. Maybe Jason would know. "Do you know where the lump was?"

"What lump?" Jason asked, lost to what Lucky was asking.

"You and Monica must have spoken of the surgery to remove it. I'm looking for that scar, but I can't be sure of what direction it was on." Lucky explained. He could always try the blood type but he was lost to that as well. It was Jason's turn to tell him things. Emily was his best friend, but he didn't know those kinds of things.

"We did, but give me a second to remember the conversation." Jason answered and took some time to think back to the conversation. A minute or two later Jason spoke up. "If I remember correctly it was the right one."

Lucky's face fell at that thought. It was the same. The blood type was a possibility though. "What about Emily's blood type?"

"I know that. Emily's blood type was A." Jason said easily.

Lucky cracked a small smile. "This says O."

"Which means chances are they are alive?" Jason asked, shocked. His little sister was alive?

"Unless the reports were mixed, it seems that way. There's only one way to find out now though." Lucky said, knowing he should be happy that the reports were wrong, but he couldn't until he knew for sure that his friend and brother were alive.

"What's that?" Jason said, speaking up. He was speechless that the reports said all the wrong things, mostly anyway. But that didn't mean Emily was alive, it just said it was possible. He didn't know how to find out for sure though, so that was left for Lucky to think of.

"I need to track them down. I need to use all my instinct and connections." Lucky explained. It seemed easy enough.

"And if this works we just go wherever and ask if they are living with aliases?" Jason said, somewhat unbelievable. Then where does that leave them? If yes, that's all good and then they could get answers to why, how and all that stuff that goes with making it all make sense. If no, they were just on a worthless goose chase. What a wonderful thought.

"Hard to say. I need to find out where they might be what possible names, that sort of thing." Lucky said, already thinking about all that.

Jason checked his watch. He needed to be going. He had a meeting he needed to be at. "Sounds good, but I need to be going. I have a meeting in a few. Keep me updated though."

"I will, don't worry. I appreciate the help." Lucky said and gestured to the autopsy reports.

"None needed. This is my baby sister after all. I think so at least." Jason said, taking his leave.

As he left Lucky sat there, heavy in thought. Jason's words echoed his thoughts. "I think so at least," he said. No reason to be a hundred percent positive, there was still that small possibility that the reports papers were switched. HE didn't want to think of such a thing, but it was possible.

Getting up from the chair and grabbing the reports Lucky made his way to his room, where his computer lay. He needed to do some research.

Author's note: Sorry for the very long update. I meant to type "on hiatus" on the summary, but didn't. Anyway, I had a severe writers block when it came to this story. Nem was around then it wasn't, and all that crap with Lydia and Zander, et cetera, et cetera. Now it's Mary! She is such a joke. But her time is limited, so I can't wait for her to make her exit. But all that is irrelevant when it comes to this story. I'm just trying to say to be patient with me and this story. I would appreciate it greatly. Feel free to express your opinions on the story or my writing as a whole.

p.s. I don't have too much material on this story, so don't expect that long of chapters.


	4. Chapter 3

It could take years to find you

Chapter 3

Lucky was walking the circumference of the room, talking to Elizabeth while he waited for the information he needed to show up on his laptop.

"Liz..." Lucky said into the phone patiently. Elizabeth was going off and on about his mission to find the truth even though she trusted and understood it, even possibly supporting it if their unborn child wasn't as she said, in the way.

"I know, calm down, at least for the baby's sake." Lucky trying to soothe her worries, which was currently unsuccessful. "I'm sorry its taking longer than I thought, but you can never know. I won't be on this long, okay? If it goes too far and I hit a dead end, I'll stop my search. I promise." A beep interrupted his conversation. The search was complete! "Listen Liz, got to go. Love you too, bye." Lucky finally hung up after he tried many times before, but Liz wouldn't have it before.

Lucky walked and sat near the computer sitting on his crowded table at his dad's club. Luke and Laura were out of the city taking Lulu on a small nonexpendable family vacation. They offered a place for him, but he said that it was okay and that he had something to do. They said okay and went off and were currently enjoying the trip as far as he knew.

Laura had got her sanity back two years ago and after some explaining, all were happily back together. Laura was devastated to hear about her eldest son's death though. She didn't take it as well as people would imagine for an ex-psycho. Everything turned out okay though, and that was the important thing. Lulu missed Nik, but was surviving with one brother with an expecting wife. Lulu said it was going to be a girl and that she would teach it all she knew, all laughed at Lulu, but she didn't take it seriously. She continued to the happy go lucky child she was though she was approaching the teen years. No good news for his parents.

Search complete, Lucky's computer screen blinked. Lucky sat near it and looked over the information. He had started a search with possible names Emily or Nikolas might go by, but found nothing surprisingly. He expected Emily to go by Paige or her middle name, which he found he didn't know. They were best friends and he didn't know her middle name? It was surprising, but he promised to find out when he found her.

He tried finding Nik with his middle name which was Mikhailvich (or something like that), but alas nothing. Lucky extended his mind to possible names but the search came up dead as a doornail.

Then it finally hit him. Both Emily and Nikolas knew to do the unexpected. But he remembered a saying, isn't doing the expected the unexpected? He took that to heart and started a new search.

He put himself in their shoes and looked up the one thing he would do. He would keep the same names! And if that wasn't the unexpected, he didn't know what was.

Another beep kept him from his revelry and he searched the list the computer gave. After countless names, Lucky felt his hope diminishing. If he didn't find a match here, he never would. He almost gave up and when a name literally flew out to him. It caught his eye greedily and called his attention.

It was a young couple from a look of things. Upon further investigation, he found they lived in the small town of Fairfield Connecticut and had been for a few years. The mom didn't work, and Lucky assumed she was taking care of the children, he couldn't be sure though. No children were listed. The husband's work was inexplicable.

He took the little information he had and scribbled it on a piece of paper he grabbed. He studied the information and grabbed his cell somehow in the mess he created. He quickly typed in the familiar number, wanting to be on his way, but he couldn't just yet. He had things to do here before he went on a crazy goose chase. Calling Jason was one of those things.

"Hello?" The voice asked cautiously. Knowing Jason's work, Lucky let it slip.

"Hey, it's Lucky." He said, for safety purposes. He couldn't wait as it was and if Jason hung up, he wasn't going to try again.

"I'm guessing if you're calling it's about something good. Did you find something? Say you did for my sake!" Jason replied excited with the fact that Lucky might have found his thought dead sister. Something had been missing from him since his sister's "death" or should he say disappearance as with the latest information.

"Yeah, I did. Almost missed it too, not good for anyone's sanity." Lucky said detailed, though Jason waited for him to continue, but couldn't wait to rush the burning knowledge.

"Good to hear but would you mind telling me what you found out already?" Jason asked impatient.

"Oh sorry about that. A young married couple from the sound of it lives in Fairfield Connecticut." Lucky answered, a bit ashamed for going off when more serious stuff was happening.

"What about them?" Jason asked, not getting the connection.

"Oh right, the last name is Cassadine." Lucky added quickly.

Jason stayed quiet for a moment. Cassadine, they wouldn't have kept his name, would they? He obviously didn't know his sister that well. Oh well, that couldn't be fixed at the moment. But if this couple consisted of his sister, he would pay more attention to her, he swore.

"Jason?" Lucky asked, assuming the line was going.

"I'm here, don't worry. What do we do from here then?" Jason asked paying attention to the phone conversation now.

"I'm thinking of heading down there and checking it out. I'll probably embarrass myself, but I don't care. Its selfish, but I want the truth and my brother and best friend back." Lucky admitted openly.

"Hmm, yeah I agree. Hey, do you know your way around Fairfield?" Jason inquired after agreeing.

"No, but I'm sure I'll figure it out. Why do you have a suggestion?" He asked curiosity overcoming his independence in the situation.

"Yeah, one. Brittany is surprising from Fairfield." Jason mentioned, surprising him.

"Seriously? Never expected that one." Lucky admitted.

"I didn't either until she told me. I had no idea what it was before she explained it." Jason described briefly.

"Hmm, okay, where you getting at?" Lucky asked for a clue.

"I was going to suggest that Brittany and I join you." Jason answered.

"Not that I don't appreciate the notion, Brittany's schooling is important." Lucky responded by experience. He didn't appreciate it as much as he should of.

"She is having her finals today. We've been meaning to go there anyway, meet with her family though I'm reluctant to do so." Jason admitted, but Lucky felt his pain. Meeting with Liz's parents and brother was painful at first.

"I guess you can join me." Lucky invited them reluctantly. He wanted to do this on his own but Jason was Emily's sister and he missed her so.

"Okay, I'll ask Sonny for the plane, he'll let me go when he sees how important this is to me." Jason revealed, with a reference to his work and the close connection he and sonny had, despite the Courtney problems a few years prior.

"Sounds good, I'll meet you at the airport, at the private gate I'm guessing?" Lucky suggested absent mindly.

"Yeah, I and Brittany will meet you there." Jason said and hung up without a goodbye. Probably for best, he had things to do as much as him.

With that conversation done and over, he called Liz and told her of his plans. He went to the house and got an overnight bag and filled it with necessities.

Sonny's private plane took off hours later with three passengers and the pilot.

Please review, updates will take place randomly.


End file.
